


Messages

by kehlani



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Minghao is the main point of view, Romance, slow development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehlani/pseuds/kehlani
Summary: In which Minghao's life suddenly changes over a text message.





	1. First message

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes! English is not my first language, comments are very appreciated! Thank you www

He growled and turned his body around once more, the blankets feeling incredibly sticky and the air too suffocating to even think about sleeping again. After what seemed like an eternity he stood up from the bed, carefully looking at the messy room to make sure not to trip over nothing, it’s not that he was a messy person, in fact he would consider himself a very neat one but college had been kicking him really hard the past weeks.  
Before going out of the room he gave one final glance at the bed besides his, soft snores coming from within as his roommate would probably be sleeping for a few more hours since he had late classes that day anyway.

The kitchen was a small space, in fact the whole apartment felt like a small space. A little white counter separated the kitchen from the living room and that’s where they would sit to eat if they even had time to do so. Surprisingly enough he wasn’t being late for once and before he could even think of grabbing anything to eat he turned on the baby blue kettle Mingyu had bought him on his birthday last year. He didn’t even remember telling his friend about liking that color, however his friend was so sure it was his favorite color that he didn’t even bother fighting him about it, as always he would rather not bring the sad puppy out of Mingyu’s eyes.

He then sat placing his elbows on the counter while waiting for the kettle to go off, and like that he thought about the day ahead. An early 8 am lecture menaced to ruin his whole morning, followed by some project he had to present and a test right before lunch break. He rolled his head backward trying to breath slowly as to ease his mind from the day ahead, the sudden noise of the water boiling making him snap out of it as he stood up to grab some black tea and placing it in a random teacup that was on the counter.

With the tea now on his hands he decided to sit on the sofa to check all the social media updates and messages he missed during the night. To his own surprise he had only about 6 new messages from Soonyoung, probably some random memes he found online and that made him crack up enough to send them to his friend. At the sight of 3 collages comparing Seokmin to a horse and some other really unfunny ones, he decided he had enough and went for a fast shower before heading out for the day.

The morning was chill to his surprise, as the air in his dorm always felt suffocating. He walked every morning to class, as it was a fairly small distance, about 20 minutes walk from home. There was a bus that would allow him to reach in less than 10 minutes, but as he could barely survive from his paycheck he considered it pretty much a luxury, besides Mingyu had told him that walking was way healthier and he went by that, not that he had any other chance.

 

 

He sat at the end of the class, avoiding eye contact with pretty much everyone in the room; he wasn’t exactly a morning person, so the idea of morning interactions made him uneasy to say the least.  
The lecture was slow paced, too slow paced for his own liking, and just from sitting there he could feel his head doze off to a thousand different scenarios, anything seemed far more interesting that whatever nonsense his old professor was speaking anyway. It’s not that he didn’t like the class, it’s just that mornings were _difficult_ for him and for his brain to settle to new information that is.

 

 

Like that 7 hours or endless lecture and menacing tests went by and he felt his body walk by own force to the cafeteria, in search of a much-needed coffee.

Upon reaching the place he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him roll over until he was facing to however that hand belonged, a little menacing and tired glance on his eyes.  
“Woah man, please don’t hurt me, I’m harmless” Soonyoung said with a fake pout, and as the lack of effectivity of his much adorable face to his friend mood he felt a slow defeat. “HaoHao are you okay? You look like a lost cat who just has been splashed with cold water” A soft smile left Minghao’s lips as his expression softened at his friend dumb antiques, relief leaving Soonyoung’s face. “It’s just. . .” he paused for a second before continuing “College has been really kicking me, you know? Too much works and essays and too little time to match” he sighed in defeat as the thought of all the undone work due to the next weeks.  
Soonyoung watched him with an understanding expression and his face lighted for a second as the realization of a sudden idea hitting his brain. “We need to go out together, like to dinner or something, the four of us!” It wasn’t a bad idea, but Minghao was difficult to convince and his expression was still doubtful. Upon realizing, Soonyoung continued “Seokmin knows this awesome place you know, it’s fairly cheap so I’ll treat you to everything you want, drinks included” he said with a rather proud smile. And that was pretty much all needed to convince a much poor and exhausted Minghao who was in need of a few drinks and to eat something that wasn’t cheap ramen from the convenience store.

Like that it was settled, Soonyoung would tell Seokmin about it and Minghao would talk to Mingyu once he went back to the apartment. Not that they would deny any offer that allowed them to eat and drink.

 

 

Once back at the apartment he left his body collapse at the sofa, muscles too sore to even consider the idea of moving away. It had honestly been a tiring day, and it didn’t feel any better now at home, considering the pile of work resting by his desk.

With what seemed and incredible force he rolled onto his back, shirt lifting at the process, exposing his toned tummy with it. A growl came out from his stomach as he felt the hunger kick in, but it was still an hour till Mingyu would come and feed him, whatever he could manage to cook with the little supplies they had in the kitchen. He closed his eyes waiting for time to go by.

A sudden buzz snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned his head around to see Mingyu’s phone on the coffee table. Grabbing it by instinct he saw 3 new messages from an unsaved number, and he should do better than that and let the phone away, but curiosity irked him and he put the easy code to unlock his friend phone.

 **+(82) 45 XXX XXXX**  
_Hey_

_I have your jacket, please come by my dorm to pick it up later._

_My dorm’s door is 306._

A dorm within his same college, so Mingyu had left his jacket at someone else room, _interesting_. Minghao rolled his body up pushing upward with his elbows and grabbing his phone lying at the side of the sofa. However he hesitated, as he was about to message his friend, I mean that would have meant _he read his message, and unlocked his phone without permission_. Worse of all, _Mingyu would find out Minghao does know his dumb phone password_. And that was it, that was information he was not willing to give away to his friend, so he decided to go himself, putting on his sneakers and acting like this never happened, moreover he would have the chance to meet the mysterious person behind the message. A small pry on his lips as he made his way out of the apartment once again, energy fully restored at this point.

 

 

He found the door fairly easy but he hesitated and looked around, as if he really should be doing this. His task in hand wasn’t a hard one but nervousness was kicking him, breath heavy and heart fastening his pace as he decided to knock on the door. It took a few minutes for him to hear any movement inside the room, and upon hearing some loud growls and hisses inside, he doubted himself once more.

He was not a coward, hell he was definitely a scary one to put on a fight, but he was feeling incredibly small and dumb all of the sudden, as the realization of a possible person having a flinch with Mingyu, who would have liked to see his roommate much more than him and that would consider Minghao to be intrusive and annoying, kicked in.

Before he could run away, and discard his initial bravery, the door shut open, a tall raved haired man standing in it, a hand rubbing his sleepy eyes while the other was under his shirt scratching around his belly.  
Minghao chest tightened as the imposing figure in front of him, eyes now looking at the ground, cursing quietly in Chinese under his breath.  
“Who are you?” the man asked, tone full of curiosity as his eyes scanned a very much-embarrassed Minghao.

Pulling himself together and snapping out of his initial dumb response he looked up to make eye contact with the other boy. His eyes were dark, long eyelashes and soft gaze that didn’t stop inspecting Minghao for a second. He looked good, way too good and that irritated him for some reason. Not letting his irritation show on his tone he finally spoke up “Uh. . . my friend left his jacket here, and you sent him a message about it, so um” he hesitated for a second before continuing “I came to pick it up, he has classes now so I thought I would make him the favor”.  
The lips from the man standing in front of him curved slowly forming a little grin that seemed kind of malicious, and _unfair_ in some way. Minghao was staring now, and he probably noticed it “Um I don’t know about that but” he clicked his tongue and placed his hand on the door frame “Do you want to come in and search for whatever thing you want to? Like you can take your sweet time and feel free to even let your own jacket here” Minghao eyes widened as his brain was starting to process what was just happening, the tips of his ears slowly becoming a brighter color and irritation building inside. He took a deep breath before speaking up “look, I came for my friend jacket, if you don’t want to give me, then don’t, I’ll tell him about it later” his eyes now focused on the taller man, an incredibly judgment in his gaze.

To his own surprise the man lips curled in a bigger grin before leaning a little closer just so he was breathing against Minghao’s ear “Now, don’t be mad babe, I’m just offering a better plan for you”.

 _Babe_ , that was it, Minghao flicked his body away from him before giving a deadly stare at the tall figure “I rather light my whole body on fire than to even consider getting near you” he cursed out load this time, his cheeks becoming a deeper color. Before the other boy could even respond to the scene the shorter one was causing, a phone rang, making Minghao snap out of his yelling. Mingyu was calling, _fuck_.  
He declined the call before turning around and racing towards his apartment, unsure about if his roommate would yell at him or play the puppy card upon the realization of the invasion of his privacy. He heard the other man say something to him but he couldn’t quite tell what it was, and before he knew it he was in his own apartment door.

 

Upon opening the door he spotted Mingyu resting his head on the kitchen counter, sad expression on his face. Making sure not to spill his secret by mistake, he approached his roommate and sat next to him placing a caring hand on his back. “What’s wrong Mingyu?” He said while running his hand softly on the taller man back. His face looked up from the counter to meet Minghao eyes, he looked incredibly tired and kind of fragile. “It’s just. . ., I met this boy yesterday and I even gave him my number, he promised to text but he never did and” he paused for a second, eyes now looking at his hands “I feel kind of stupid”.

It didn’t take long before Minghao could connect the pieces that a rush of guilt burned inside of him, he knew he would be scolded or whatsoever, but he just couldn’t stand the sight of his best friend like that. He left out a small breath before trying to explain himself “Actually. . . he messaged you, I checked the messages, sorry about that I should have known better” He heard his friend gasp, face revealing a mix of surprise and happiness, but before he could even defend himself, the much puppy like man ran to the sofa and grabbed his phone, unlocking it fastly to see the read message, which he pretty much _didn’t read_. Minghao stood in awe looking at his friend, unsure of what to even say.

“He invited me to his apartment Hao?!” And he knew that if the other man had a tail it would be wagging by now “What should I reply with? Should I just appear there?” he looked at his roommate before remembering the situation right before coming, irritation building in the pitch of his stomach once again. “Gyu. . . I actually went there, to grab your jacket, that is, and I met him” having his friend full attention now, he continued “I don’t know, I kind of don’t like that guy, gave me the idea that he was a prick, you know those boys who flirt with anyone and end up hurting your feelings?” Mingyu face was confused, as if he didn’t know what his friend was talking about, to which he simply added “But, yesterday he was so . . . cold? It took me like 20 minutes before I manage to take a simple hi out of him! And he only accepted my phone number because Seokmin kind of pushed him, so yeah. . . Did you really go to the right apartment?”

The room went silent for a moment till Minghao decided to speak up again; confused expression wearing on his face “Was he like really tall with pitch black hair?” He was about to mention his incredibly intense gaze and dark eyes before realizing it wouldn’t have sounded right somehow. Mingyu left out a big sigh before responding, expression softened and tone lighter “Ah, it wasn’t him then, probably his roommate. I didn’t see him yesterday but he told me about it, he is also Chinese you know?” For some reason Minghao rolled his eyes at the idea of having something in common with that men, but before he dived much into his own thoughts he grabbed his friend shoulder and told him to leave to meet that guy, sheepish grin adorning the other man face.  
In what seemed like two seconds Mingyu changed into better looking clothes, fixed his hair and sprinted out of the apartment, leaving Minghao once again alone.

He grabbed his laptop from his room desk and laid on the sofa to finish some of his assignments, once fully sat and ready to work his stomach left out a growl that seemed not human somehow. He sighed before leaving his laptop besides him once again and walking to the kitchen to try to find something edible that didn’t require much work, he was useless there without his roommate anyway.

5 minutes after rummaging the counters he settled on some soup on the fridge that Mingyu made the night before, warming it up in the microwave, he later sat once again to work on some of the due projects.

Alone the apartment became incredibly quiet, only light sounds of laughter or people talking outside bounced into the room. Minghao pulled his body backward resting on his back while he grabbed his phone to catch up on some messages. Soonyoung asking for notes and papers he didn’t have in the group chat and Seokmin being incredibly stingy about it, reminiscent of the horse comparisons from this morning. A soft chuckle left his lips as he placed the phone on the coffee table once again, breathing deeply and closing his eyes for a quick nap.

 

 

Soft chuckles made Minghao wake up slowly; he stood there back in the sofa while quietly registering the sound. His legs were now on top of his roommate, who was next to him smiling as he seemed to text someone. He left an audible yawn, having Mingyu’s full attention now.

“Oh, didn’t mean to wake you up Hao, I didn’t realize I was being noisy” he said, smile still present on his face. And it took Minghao two seconds to guess who he was talking to, just to realize there were many questions floating his head, as the sight of his roommate interested in someone else was just weird. Despite Mingyu’s charming and gentleman like appearance, he was bad with relationships. He was too clumsy, shy and slightly unhygienic for girls to want to establish a serious relationship with him. He had seen them try, mostly because Mingyu was handsome, so handsome that walking arm by arm with him on the streets was like holding hands with a celebrity. He gathered all kind of stares and jealous gazes, and some girls just loved that. But it had taken a huge hit in Mingyu’s self steem, not being able to find someone who sees past his looks and that would accept how he really is, instead of some kind of trophy to be proud to show off.  
And as if he could have heard Minghao’s thoughts his toothy smile became a slight pout, lowering down his phone and looking at his friend.

“It’s stupid right? I mean, you don’t know him, but this boy is really amazing” His sudden spur of feelings catching Minghao by surprise “He is like really smart, unlike me, he even enjoys reading, he’s majoring in literature for god’s sake” his voice slightly raspy “To think that someone like him would even think about someone like me” he stood quiet for a second before his eyes started to become watery and Minghao felt his chest tighten at the sight.

It hadn’t been easy for him he knew that. Leaning closer he stroked his roommate cheek to clean some of the sloppy tears falling down his face. “Gyu. . . don’t say that again okay? I mean you told me that he was a difficult and cold boy, yet he invited you to his apartment and even messaged you right? How was it today at his dorm?” And as he had pressed the worst button ever to be pressed his friend starting to tear up even more, leaning his head back to catch his breath. “Bad” voice so low it was almost difficult to hear “He was there yeah, but once he gave me my jacket he just told me to leave. And I tried, you know? I wasn’t being a full on coward for once, but when I asked him to meet again he just said _why would we, we aren’t friends_ , and I know he is right but. . . it hurt me”

Minghao heart was aching right now; it hurt him to see his best friend in this state, as it wasn’t something new to him, to have Mingyu catch feelings for the wrong person, and to have him upset when being rejected.  
“Why were you smiling then, something good must have happened right?” Minghao said trying to cheer his friend up. And he almost succeeded, a little grin now plastered onto Mingyu’s red face. “Yeah, Seokmin added me to a group chat he has with him and some other people. It was thanks to him that I get to know him anyway. And he’s actually a very funny guy, apparently he’s also close with Soonyoung, and he bullies him, somehow” he was now laughing at the memory of the lively group chat, cleaning his nose with the back of his jersey. In normal situations Minghao would have scold him but he smiled fondly at his friend who has slowly feeling better.

“I like him Hao, and I know I should know better than this and avoid it but, I really do and I want him to like me too” he felt troubled, as much as he wanted to cheer his friend into his love live and pursue of love, he was sure only demons lived at that apartment and from what he heard, the roommate number two hadn’t been the nicest to Mingyu either.

“Hao, I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we invite him to dinner this Friday? With Soonyoung and Seokmin? I know you don’t like strangers but I feel we could actually get closer if we eat and drink together, like some sort of bonding exercise, right?”

He absolutely despised the idea, for one he was not good for strangers and second, he instantly didn’t like anyone who made his friend cry. But there it was, Mingyu’s puppy face staring at him, as if waiting for his parent to approve of something, _a trip to Disneyland perhaps?_ And he was weak, way too weak with those beaming eyes and toothy smile. He left out an audible groan before standing up, looking now at his roommate with an apologetic expression “Fine, he can come”.

Mingyu smile covered his whole face as he took out his phone fastly to announce his idea, completely different to his tear covered face seconds ago, and Minghao swore to himself, _the duality of this man_.

 

 

It was Friday morning, around 9 am when Minghao’s alarm set off. A puzzling sound that made him wake up pissed every morning, he asked Mingyu to change it, but somehow it amused him to see his friend startled in the mornings. He swore he would watch one of those YouTube videos about how to change an alarm ring one day.

Surprisingly it was kind of chilly in the room and his roommate snores were not audible for once. He slept till late on Fridays because he had no classes that day, just like Minghao would if he didn’t have to work in the morning.  
Turning his head to his friend bed he was caught of guard by an empty bed, neatly placed pillows and blankets on top. Grabbing his phone he left the room, making his usual way to the kitchen.  
Upon going out of the bedroom door a sweet scent caught his attention, seeing a whole homemade breakfast waiting for him at the counter, orange juice and all.  
And there it was, Mingyu toothy smile staring him down, it was _too early_ for this he thought.  
“Is it my birthday and I forgot or something?” he said while sitting down to devour the pancakes in front of him.

“Don’t you know what day it is?” “No” his response caused Mingyu to left out an annoyed sound, his pride seemed hurt somehow “Its Friday Hao! You know, he is coming to dinner, with me! Well, with _us_ I mean” without looking away from his breakfast plate he nodded, it was way to early to be this excited.  
“Wait Gyu, what’s this boy’s name? You know, the one that got you making pancakes at 8 am” He chuckled, _man I should tell Soonyoung later._  
“Wonwoo” Mingyu said suddenly, and Minghao just choked “You mean _that_ Wonwoo? The one that works at the library and has been ignoring you for, like, what, 9 months now? I thought you had long forgotten about that lost battle” “And I tried!” the boy replied fastly “It’s just like some sort of fairytale you see, he might have ignored me but fate just placed us together as we had mutual friends! And now I have his number and we’re meeting tonight” he seemed somehow proud.

“Yeah but wasn’t he the one that forbid you to enter the library because you wouldn’t stop asking him about his phone? I wonder how did you even manage to get his name” gaze still focused in his plate “I read it on his name tag, but anyway” the taller man coughed “That doesn’t even matter now, it took him long enough to get to see my charms but now he’s seen them and wants to meet with me” he seemed victorious, and slightly annoying at this point “You mean with _us_? You know his friends Seokmin and Soonyoung, and then us” he knew the older would be pouting by now but he was late anyway and had no energy to deal with his romantic love story.

He went to wash up real fast before changing into his clothes and leaving the apartment to go to work.

 

 

He worked in a CD store during the weekends, alongside Seokmin who introduced the job to him.  
It was rather easy and surprisingly calm working there as during work Seokmin would spend the majority of his time talking to their manager, or just plain staring at him. An older boy with delicate features that seemed to bring the best out of the loud man, and it was nice for a change.

There was also Joshua, a sweet boy that helped them in whatever they needed, both their seniors also went to college but were actually on their last year.  
He appreciated the fact that they were all college students as it helped them understand each other more, the nervous breakdowns during lack of sleep happened quite often. He even heard Joshua curse once and then apologizing to everyone a thousand times that day.

Most of their customers were grown men in search of old vinyls, as they specialized in that. In the store classic music or most of the time jazz, was the background sound of the workplace, as it set a real calm and nice atmosphere. Minghao really liked it there, not only would it help pay his bills but it helped him switch his brain off from the hectic life of college.

The morning had been incredibly calm so far, Seokmin and Jeonghan, their manager, talking nicely while rearranging some old cd’s.

“It’s a pity isn’t it?” Joshua said suddenly, making him flinch in surprise. “What is a pity?” he asked, curiosity on his voice as he looked at his senior. “I mean your friend and Jeonghan. You know he is dating someone right? Moreover does you friend know? He looks really hooked” he spotted some pain in Joshua eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher. “Ah, I don’t think he knows, to be honest I didn’t know either, I thought it was mutual you see?” the older man scratched his nape, staring slightly at the ground before looking back at Minghao to meet his gaze. “Well…” he seemed to think for a second before answering back “I think it’s mutual as well, I don’t think he is much in love with the person he is dating at the moment, probably still with them out of pity” he seemed to laugh to avoid making the air tense between them and before Minghao could even respond he smiled and went back to work at the back of the store, apologizing for distracting Minghao.

 

It was time to close and head back home for the day, it had been busier than expected and he felt more tired than he anticipated. Upon grabbing his backpack and waving goodbye his seniors he went out with Seokmin as they decided to meet the others outside the store.  
It wasn’t a surprise when Mingyu was already there, and by the way he was playing with his phone, he probably had been a while there.

“Are you nervous perhaps?” Seokmin asked raising an eyebrow, making the taller man bite his lip in response, to which Minghao rolled his eyes and Seokmin left out a loud laugh.  
“There’s no need to be so nervous, Wonwoo is actually a really funny guy once you meet him. Well not exactly, I mean he jokes a lot, but his jokes _aren’t exactly funny_ ” Mingyu laughed, excitement present in his body. It was a pleasant sight, and Minghao enjoyed it, if someone had to be happy that had to be him, he deserved it the most.

It took 15 minutes to Soonyoung to come with Wonwoo, everyone questioning them in anger and Mingyu defending them for some reason, well, not that it surprised any of them.  
After complaining what seemed an eternity to Mingyu, they followed Seokmin to the place he suggested.

Seokmin walked ahead talking with Soonyoung, probably still complaining about the horse collages the older boy had seem them all in the morning some days ago.

To his surprise Wonwoo was actually making an effort to talk to Mingyu, who seemed way too excited for his own good. And Minghao just stood at the back of all them four, checking his phone, insecurity and discomfort starting to rise in, as he knew, he would have probably have to forget about his roommate for the whole night.

They hadn’t been walking much before they reached the place, and as Mingyu told them the night before on their group chat, they had to wait for Wonwoo to sit, forcing him to sit next to the wall so he could sit in the other side, all of it seemed ridiculous to Minghao right now, as he made his way to seat on the farther right, having Seokmin next to him and Soonyoung just in front.

The conversation rolled smoothly as Mingyu was grabbing most of Wonwoo’s attention the others just talked about classed and college, Soonyoung still begging for those notes. It was a comfortable air, and he enjoyed, he wasn’t so sure about Wonwoo though, having Mingyu covering his personal space and invading him with questions.

 

Onto their second plate of red beef, which Soonyoung had regretted by now inviting Minghao, someone approached the table, making everyone lift their eyes from the food, and in Mingyu’s case, from Wonwoo.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, my shift ended way latter than I thought” the man said between chuckles and Minghao swore his heart stopped for a second, annoyance visible in his face and cheeks beginning to deepen “Oh, so you’re Mingyu’s roommate Wonwoo told me about? Interesting” a full grin now plastered on his face “Im Junhui by the way” the raven haired man said before sitting next to Minghao, and he swore he’s never hated accepting an offer for free food more in his life than he did at that moment.


	2. Second message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is not too bad! comments are very appreciated as always TT....

It was safe to say that Minghao loathed him. From the way he rolled his eyes teasingly at Soonyoung and Seokmin antiques to the sight of that stupid grin that seemed to be plastered to his face. His presence ruining whatever peace of mind he managed to find that night.

Upon his arrival Wonwoo’s dad jokes started to roll out of his mouth more often, encouragement found from Mingyu’s laugh at them. And if he was sure of anything in his whole life, it was that he needed to get out of there. It hadn’t been long since they started drinking but Wonwoo’s asked about a cheeseburger in a squeaky annoying voice and Seokmin added his own dose of cute behavior. Both being encouraged once again by a pretty drunk Soonyoung and a fairly tipsy Mingyu, whose hand was slowly finding it’s way into Wonwoo’s thigh, as he relaxed more and more.

He felt cornered, and it was suffocating to say the least, Junhui joined the laughing party when Mingyu decided to give his own version of the cheeseburger, making all his drunk friends laugh way too loud. With all the attention centered in his roommate, he managed to sneak out of the place without anyone noticing.

 

 

Finally outside, a much-needed breeze slightly caressed his bangs, messing them along the way. It was kind of chilly, the cold air making him shiver slightly as he regrets not bringing a jacket with him. He held his own arms trying to get some needed warm into his body when he noticed someone sitting next to him. Slowly glancing over just to see a familiar face, an audible growl slipping away from his lips.

“You would be so much cuter if you smiled once” The man said, tracing his eyes to Minghao, who was staring at him with a regretful expression “And I think you would be cuter if you just plain shut up and started to get the fuck out of my sight” His almost drunk state making him way more blunt than usual. Junhui stood quiet for a second, a visible smile on his lips.

“You should give me a chance, you know? This is all talk, I’m not only handsome but also a great guy once you get to know me” Minghao rolled his eyes and avoided to look at him “We kind of didn’t get the best first impression, I’m just not good at talking with people I’m attracted to” he scratched his nose “But I swear I’m a funny one, why don’t you give me your number?” Minghao was probably too tired to even consider having this kind of conversation, he wasn’t good at flirting moreover he didn’t enjoy someone being so direct towards him, much less if it was _him_ doing it. “Look, I can pretend I don’t hate you if that makes your little cocky head feel better, whatever helps you sleep at night, but just don’t talk to me” gaze now down fully facing Junhui

“Don’t come near me, don’t ask for my number, and more importantly don’t ever call me babe again, if you want to keep on breathing that is” and man he wishes his roommate was here to witness how cool was he sounding, the alcohol giving him a way sharper tongue than usual.

 

The air between them became tense, as the man grin was for once not visible on his face. His face now staring at his own hands and Minghao felt a slight wave of guilt, communicating with others wasn’t one of his strong points, as his own insecurities made him push others away from his life.

Minghao sat next to him without saying a word, gaze focused on the strangers that passed by. A mixture of drunken people and tired workers going home after what seemed a tired day, exhaustment drawn in their expressions. And for once Junhui’s presence wasn’t suffocating him; instead it brought a sense of relief as he felt protected when some of the passerby’s looked his way a little too intense.

He turned to look at him, focusing on the man’s sharp features and long eyelashes. His cheeks were slightly flushed due to the alcohol they drank before, a tired expression on his face, as his usual glowing grin was gone; the lights from the streets emphasizing his eye bags and sulked cheekbones, it was beautiful in some way, his usual perfect composure now gone. “Junhui” he suddenly said, grabbing the man next to him by surprise, as he slightly jumped at the call of his name; however it had taken 2 seconds to grab his whole attention, as he was fondly looking at the younger eyes. Minghao paused for a second and looked at him, anticipation in his face, lips still pressed together as he stared carefully at what he had to say to him.

“Actually I-““HaoHao!” Soonyoung yelled, coming outside the place, rapidly spotting them both. “Mingyu is pretty wasted by now, and I would like you to collect your son, yes, thank you very much” Minghao stood up leaving out an audible sigh; the idea of having to babysit his friend even thought he was older was just bothersome. Before he could go back in with Soonyoung, Junhui grabbed his wrist, which made him turn his head to face him “Actually you?” he said softly, as if he wanted to avoid his other friend from listening “It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter” Minghao replied, making Junhui let go of him before he entered the loud place again.

 

Now inside, the air felt hotter, the loud voices of the people inside making his head spin.

They fastly made their way to the table as he spotted a passed Seokmin lying down and a much drunk Mingyu whose head was placed on the table, as if to try to cold down his burning face. Wonwoo on the other hand looked much more composed, as he checked his phone with one hand and placed light strokes on Mingyu’s back with the other, he guessed his friend plan to get him drunk didn’t work out exactly well.

“So who’s gonna take him home?” Soonyoung suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow at Minghao, which made him squish his eyes in response, and to everyone’s surprise Wonwoo offered to do so, as the college dorms were much more closer to their apartment anyway.

Calling Junhui in to help them carry the bigger man, as Wonwoo himself was useless to do so, complaining about him being way too heavy or way too tall for a normal human being. Soonyoung grabbed Seokmin and started pulling outside the place, his arms were pretty strong so it was no real effort for him, or that what he was telling everyone anyway. The fifth of them started making their way to the college dorms, as Soonyoung shared a room with Seokmin, light conversation about how heavy their friends were, as pretty much all of them were wasted enough for their brain to be able to have a normal talk.

Junhui suddenly turned around to spot his friends trying to keep up the pace, frozen when he didn’t spot the younger boy with them “Hey, where the fuck is Minghao?” his voice sounded harsh, almost frightened. Soonyoung looked up at him, startled expression in his face “Ah, he went back to his apartment, he told me he wasn’t drunk and that he had work tomorrow so” it was then that Junhui dropped Mingyu, making Wonwoo tremble with all of the bigger man weight now resting on him, making him curse in response. All eyes now placed onto the older man “And you let him go alone? Like are you serious Soonyoung? Have you seen _him?”_ his friend tried to respond but was cut off “Fuck you’re all irresponsible, I’m going back for him, now you deal with these drunk idiots” he sprinted as fast as he could back to the bar, following the opposite direction they once took, leaving behind his group of friends, who were pretty much yelling at him, Wonwoo mostly cursing.

 

It didn’t take him long before he spotted the younger boy, who was sitting on a bus station while staring at the ground, he left out an immensely relieved sigh and scooped closer to sit next to him, which made Minghao jump in surprise.

“Why are you here?” his voiced seemed trembling, almost fragile, making Junhui chest ache at the sound. He had gone alone not to bother anyone; instead he made everyone around him worry about his friend. And he wondered if he had always been so reckless with himself, was he not able to see his own worth, or was it that he didn’t care about his own well being, he wanted to ask, but he knew it would only burden the young boy more, so instead he just placed his hand on his back and caressed it slowly, soothingly almost.

I was worried about you he thought to himself, but he knew better than that, or maybe he wasn’t as brave as he initially thought so he shat down the idea fast “You know, what if you get kidnapped, will we have to take care of Mingyu? Like you know adopt him or something? You should be more conscious about your kid”. Minghao chuckled softly, his eyes still tired, trying hard to pull himself together.

 

“The bus is here you can leave now”

“And expect that anyone will kidnap you on the bus? Well I think the fuck not” “But the bus is empty” Junhui didn’t think twice before shoving both of them inside the bus to make their way home, not his, but Minghao’s he thought to himself.

 

The street where their apartment was located was a calm one, even calmer at night. It was nice when it came to study, but it was also nerve wrecking at times, because it was _way too calm,_ a side effect of watching too many horror movies he thought. Junhui walked next to him, hand over his shoulder, as he said, _just in case,_ and Minghao found himself way too exhausted to even shove him off.

 

Upon reaching the apartment Minghao took of his shoes and entered the room in search of something, while Junhui waited in the sofa, quietly checking his phone. “Here, these are Mingyu’s, so they would fit you” he said as he placed some gray sweatpants and a black oversized tee next to Junhui, turning around once more to go back into his room “Hao, where do I sleep?” Mingaho turned just to see the older boy changing in front of him, he was fit, one more thing to add to he never ending list of things that make him annoying. “You can sleep on the sofa, or the ground I don’t care, just sleep I need to wake up really early tomorrow” The older boy frowned, obviously not happy with the answer. “Mingyu is not here, why can’t I borrow his bed?” “Because I don’t want you near me while I sleep”. Both of them stood quiet for a second before Junhui stood up and made his way to the room, easily spotting Mingyu’s bed and lying on it. He heard Minghao’s growl and a chuckle scaped his lips, he knew the younger one was too tired to fight him anyway.

Now on the room he softly said good night and received a fuck you in response, however, he was content.

 

 

Morning rays of light gleamed the room lightly, making his eyes itch as he rolled once more on the bed before checking his phone. _8:36,_ he spotted on the screen with half lidded eyes, it was still some minutes before his alarm went off; he rolled once again to his right to catch a glimpse of the bed next to him, surprised that the older man was not snoring at all, however once his eyes landed on the bed he realized it was empty, _he left_.

Minghao sensed an uneasy feeling growing at the pitch of his stomach, it was tight and painful, all intention of going back to sleep now ruined.

He turned the alarm off before it’s real set time stirred it, going for a shower before dressing and heading to work, not even considering eating some real breakfast, as he wasn’t definitely in the mood to eat anything. On the way work he made sure to send some messages to his roommate, even thought he knew it would still be a few hours till he woke up.

 

 

“Morning” Joshua said with his soft honey voice, making Minghao smile softly in response. He glanced over the other side of the store, spotting Seokmin looking exhausted, dark eye bags adorning his eyes and usual smile no where to be found, and he remembered the sight of his friend wasted and unable to even walk, the hangover must be hitting hard he thought. Before he could even approach him Jeonghan resurged from the back of the store, wet cloth on his hands, as he made his way towards the younger boy. He sweetly placed the cloth on his forehead and caressed his bangs out of eyes, Seokmin giving him a faint smile at the touch.

He decided it would be better not to disturb them as he went back to the counter with Joshua, who seemed absorbed in his own thoughts.

“It’s cute isn’t it?” Minghao said, making the older snap out of it, not once looking their way “Yeah, they make a cute couple” he smiled weakly at Minghao, eyes glossier than ever, and it made the younger boy question the sincerity of his words, however he knew he had no place to question him about it.

It became silent between them, Joshua not once lifting his eyes from the counter; Minghao inspected him quietly unable to say a word. “It’s a calm day right?” Jeonghan suddenly said, breaking the silence and making both of them look up at him, Joshua just offered a weak smile before resuming looking at the counter, the older boy not reacting to it “Yeah, it’s better, I think Seokmin and I aren’t feeling our best today, did he tell you about it” at his words Jeonghan giggled softly, looking back at a tired Seokmin “Yeah, I take it you had fun? But next time make sure to invite us, right Shua?” Joshua nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with them, at the sight the older boy sighed. Minghao scanned both of them carefully before deciding it was best leaving them alone for a while, heading now to Seokmin, who seemed way out on his own thoughts.

 

“How are you feeling” Minghao asked, grabbing Seokmin full attention with it “Ah, my head, it feels like it might drop at any second, next time please don’t let me drink that much” he whined, making Minghao laugh with it. “Jeonghan seemed to take good care of you right now, so it’s not as bad now right?” a malicious grin adorning his lips, his friend chuckled at the sight. “Well I think I’m going to ask him out today after work?” he paused before continuing “I mean, that’s what I’d like to, but I’m not sure it’ll work, a boy like him would probably be dating someone already no?” and he remembered Joshua’s words, but he knew it was not his place to tell him so he remained quiet next to him, as if inviting his friend to keep on talking.

After a minute he glanced over Minghao again “I’ll ask Joshua for advice! I mean they know each other right? I think they’re friends, they lived together? I don’t quite remember but I’m sure he’ll help me the best on dating Jeonghan”. Seokmin scowled over the two older boys, who seemed to have a serious conversation going on; at the sight of the younger they quieted listening as what he had to say. Some minutes later Seokmin and Joshua both went inside the back store, and he guessed Joshua agreed to help him. Jeonghan rested his elbows on the counter, placing his head on top of them as he sighed softly, in a normal situation he would have probably let it go, as other people business were not his, and he didn’t like to intrude much, but the whole situation was as dumb as it sounded, I mean _Seokmin likes Jeonghan, and he liked him back, so what’s the deal?_

“Can we talk?” Minghao moved closer, receiving a nod from the older boy. “Are you having trouble with your couple?” Jeonghan eyes widened, he had not expected the younger to ask him about this, he lifted his head from his arms, full attention now at him “Ah, who told you that? Does HaoHao eavesdrop?” his voice sounded fake hurt and a little playful “Joshua told me, and well, I think you like Seokmin so I just. . . why not go for it?” at his words the older boy face went blank for a second, expression impossible to decipher, words looking stuck on his throat. Minghao panicked, as if he took it too far, and apologized a few times before the other interrupted him “No, don’t, you don’t need to, I guess I’m not going through my best moment with my boyfriend, there’s so many misunderstandings… It’s exhausting lately” the younger nodded, unable to think of what to say “But I’m in love with him, I really am, I guess he just forgot about it” despite the smile wearing on his lips he could tell the older was upset, as if the whole situation had been heavy for a while, and as much as he wanted to help he knew he couldn’t; he nodded and apologized once again before retrieving his attention to the back of the store, where Seokmin and Joshua came back.

 Despite this the day rolled normally as any other day, getting busier in the afternoon as always.

 

By the time it was time to close and go home Minghao checked his phone, a few messages from Mingyu who apparently needed to talk, and he already knew it was about to be exhausting.He exited the store and waved goodbye his coworkers, looking back again at Seokmin chatting with Jeonghan, and he guessed the boy was probably confessing. He would ask him all about it on Monday when he see’s him again and he honestly hoped it all went well.

 

 Finally back at the apartment, he took off his sneakers and placed his jacket and bag on the kitchen counter, spotting Mingyu laying down at the sofa, face buried in pillows, not seeming to notice his friend presence.

He scooped closer and placed a hand on his friend shoulder in which the later only responded with a soft snore, he was probably deep asleep. Leaving out a small sigh he decided to let his roommate rest while he catched up on some left assignments that had been pushed aside for a while now.

The apartment was quiet and it set a peaceful pace for him to work, light breeze coming through the small dorm window, moving the old white curtains slightly with it. A dim light coming right from outside, that lighted the room. However he couldn’t focus on the paper, his thoughts drifted constantly to this morning, the sight of the empty bed, making him wonder if he ever coming there was a dream, his peace of mind completely ruined by the idea. It was pointless for him to think about it, he should know better than that, but it irked him and his mind wasn’t giving him a break. Fighting his own mind he decided to focus on the never-ending paper in his laptop screen, maybe if he tried hard enough he would forget about it.

 

It had only been a few hours of trying to get some work done when Mingyu entered the room. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes half closed, and before Minghao could even say anything to him, the older man threw himself on top of his bed to resume his nap; the younger decided to let it go and don’t press the matter further, as he suspected nothing good would come out of pushing a tired and sleepy Mingyu.

He glanced at his phone, seeing how hours had went by, thankfully he had no work tomorrow and that meant he could get some decent sleep time that day. He hummed happily before closing his laptop and placing it at top of the old desk besides his bed, hurrying back to it as he held his pillows close to his chest and closed his eyes, all exhaustment from the day finally kicking in, making him fall asleep faster than ever.

 

 A sweet cinnamon smell invaded the whole apartment, and within a matter of minutes Minghao’s body was reacting to it. He slowly shifted his head from the pillow, inhaling the sweet scent to make sure it came within the apartment. A sweet smell that reminded him of homemade cooking and how much he missed his mom back in China; it took him a few more minutes till he found the strength to lift his body from the warm bed, and as if it was a bait to lure him in, his body made the way to the kitchen without him being much awake yet.

 

In the kitchen his roommate was eating some home bake cookies while he texted someone, totally absorbed into the conversation. He sat right besides and took a cookie making the other avert his eyes from the phone and look at him “Woah sorry Hao, didn’t know you were already awake” his phone screen was still on but his eyes were now glancing to a sleepy Minghao, who needed still some time to even form a coherent sentence. At the lack of response, he resumed looking at his phone to keep the conversation going on “You can eat these, I made them for you” his eyes were still on the device on his hands, but Minghao hummed a soft thank you before turning on the baby blue kettle.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just quiet and munching on their breakfast. Mingyu furiously texting someone as giggles fled from his lips from time to time, it was a comfort silence between them, as they had been living together for a while. They had managed to make their different personalities work strangely well, and now they were a perfect match for each other.

The youngest appreciated how Mingyu would leave him some time alone and understood his morning struggles. In the other hand the older was thankful to have someone he could rely on and ask for advice wherever he needed, in which sadly, was most of the time, as his decisions weren’t exactly the best.

 

When the morning tea finally managed to bring his brain back to life he decided to ease his mind about all the questions wandering his mind. “So Friday night, do you want to tell me about it?” Mingyu freezed at the question, and after a minute he placed his phone down and turned to face the other boy. “It’s embarrassing Hao, I’m like not proud about it” Minghao nodded, fully listening to what he had to say. “I don’t remember much to be honest, I was so drunk he had to take me home, and I woke up at his place” the other boy titled his head in confusion “But aren’t you happy he let you stay there?” it took him a while to answer, as if he was trying to come up with something coherent to say, his expression clearly troubled. “When I woke up he was having breakfast with his roommate and when he saw me he told me to leave right away. I know I should be thankful for what he did but he just confuses me Hao!” Minghao stood quiet looking at him, he felt an aching sensation in his chest, trying to hide it as much as he could “D-did they say anything more to you?” _fuck_ he stuttered, he gave a soft smile and glanced at his roommate, who has now eyeing him with a confused face “Eh. . . no, I just left after that. Also did you come home alone? That could have been dangerous” his palms started to sweat, he knew he was in a dangerous situation and had to be careful with words.

 “Yes, I just called a taxi and got home” he stood up naturally to head to the bathroom, clenching his teeth together while leaving, _fuck why did I say a taxi, he know I would never pay for that kind of luxury._ Before he could leave Mingyu stood up and went to the entrance area “So who is this jacket from Hao? I think this is way too big to be yours right?” _he was done_ , he stood in place giving his back to the other boy while he thought of a smart outcome “You know I like oversized clothes” he smiled weakly once again, facing his roommate who’s expression was completely blank.

 Mingyu quietly sat on the couch and started to use his phone once again, and Minghao left out a relived sigh “Well whatever, Junhui told me if you could bring him his jacket that he forgot here” he was smirking now “Fuck” the younger said under his breath, and headed to his room to work, he was done with his roommate for the day.

 

 

After almost a week the topic was not brought back once and honestly Minghao was thankful, because he could barely even sleep when college was taking all his will of living away. Everything from last week seeming now a distant memory for him.

He found himself surviving due to the intake of large cups of coffee during lunchtime, not even being able to spare some time with Soonyoung nor Seokmin who were both drowning in assignments at the same time.

During home even Mingyu seemed exhausted, the only time they shared being nighttime were they would collapse in bed.

 

Finally college week ended, it was Thursday night and Minghao left the library where he was studying to finally head home, more ready than ever to call this week over.

 On the way home his roommate messaged him to remind him to buy the groceries, as this week was his turn to do so. He left out an audible grow and directed himself to the nearest grocery store that would be open till late hours at night. Food shopping was definitely not his favorite way to spend a free night moreover when he only had cash to buy the necessary, and thus had to avoid looking at any snack he might like in order to stop himself from being lured into buying them.

 

He made his way through the discounted section when he spotted Joshua buying by himself. “Joshua!” he called suddenly, making the older turn his head to face him, a big smile now plastered on his lips. “Hi, Minghao. Last time grocery shopping for the weekend right?” despite the soft smile he was giving, he seemed _tired,_ dark circles that were too apparent in his soft features, made the younger worry.

“I’m really in a hurry so I will see you tomorrow okay? Bye Minghao!” he waved goodbye and made his way out of the store, the younger cursing himself for once again not being able to help his troubled friends. He needed to learn to step in and speak up, even if it was troublesome for him.

  

The way home was as nerve wrecking as usual, as the streets were only lighted by the city lights which somehow only provided a dim light enough to see where you were stepping on. He unconsciously fasted up his pace, his breath becoming heavier with it.

He felt a sudden buzz on his pocket that made him gasp, before realizing it was a phone message and that he was just overreacting, _man that was embarrassing_. For once Minghao was glad he was all alone there.

He sat on a nearby bench and placed the grocery bags by his side, taking out his phone and sliding the password in to unblock it.

 

**+(82) 48 XXX XXXX**

_Hao_

_I’m in your apartment door, please come out_

He squished his eyes at the message from an unsaved number, _who the fuck is this_ , however a sudden fear invaded him, as to why this unknown person would even know his name. He hesitated about telling his roommate, as he knew his would only cause a scene.

Placing the phone once more on his pocket he resumed his way home, now taking secure steps, his heart beating faster as he got closer the building. Would he have to fight them? Where they a stalker? He needs to remind himself to watch less of those movies as they end up only providing him with headaches.

 

He took the keys and opened the front door, making his way to the apartment. The boy wondered once again how that person even managed to enter the building, making him sigh at the lack of security and how accessible the whole place was to get in.

Finally going up the last stretch of stairs, he made his way to the door.

 

“Hi” the man in the door quietly said, gazing intensely at his eyes. Minghao froze for a second, a strange feeling suddenly invading his whole body.“Why are you here Junhui” he asked dryly, it probably came out as harsher as he initially thought about it and that made the ache in his stomach to grow. The sound of the other name increasing the uneasiness; it took only a second before the other broke the distance between them, facing him so close he could sense the older breath an inch a way from his face.

 

“I wanted to see you” Junhui softly said.

 


	3. Third message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i dont even have an excuse not to post ??? college has been ending m honestly agsda editing this chapter was a bitch cause ao3 didnt want to work welps  
> Also this is slightly shorter than the other chapters, sorry about that!! comments are very apreciated and the only reason i might continue this story!! so ill be happy to read them!!  
> to any questions my twitter is @ jeonhdk

Minghao frowned tiredly, he didn’t understand a thing about what was going on, his mind still somehow in disbelief that the figure standing in front of him was Wen Junhui, whom he was sure he did not want to see.  
He sighed deeply; no words could come out of his mouth while the older was staring intensely at him, gaze burning his whole presence, suffocating him silently. Before the other could say anything he opened his mouth again “Jun why are you doing this? I could have you know, had Mingyu bring your jacket or something. . . This is just weird” he scratched the back of his head as to try to prevent an upcoming headache, it was late _damm it_.  
“It wasn’t about the jacket or anything, I just wanted to see you” his words went unnoticed by Minghao who was just opening his apartment door to get in, Jun just inspecting him curiously as he left the door open, unsure if it was meant to be an invitation or not, so he stood quietly at the door frame. Some minutes later the younger resurged from inside of the small apartment, big coat in his hands, as he approached him. “Here’s your jacket, have a lovely night” He fastly shoved it on his hands and went on to close the apartment door right on his face, leaving the other speechless.  
Once the door was closed he heard some knockings from the outside alongside the loud doorbell that pierced through his ears; his head felt dizzy and he sat down right by the entrance, head in his legs while he held them, the uneasiness infecting his whole body.

 

A hand on his shoulder abruptly woke him up, confusedness hitting him as his roommate picked him up from the ground with no hassle “Why are you sleeping on the entrance Hao?” his eyes still not fully opened as he guessed he had been sleeping and it was probably still early “I wasn’t sleeping, let me go” he pushed his friend away and lazily found his way to the small room they shared, quietly collapsing in it, headache still present.  
Mingyu eyed him from the doorframe, worrisome expression on his face; however once he heard his roommate soft snores he decided to resume his sleep.

 

The loud alarm violently woke him up, making him shake his body with the sound. After a few minutes trying to comprehend the precedence of the sound he found the strength to wake up.  
He made his way to the small kitchen and as per usual turned on the baby blue kettle. As he waited for the water to boil he decided to check what he missed during the night and any unread messages.  
At the missing calls and unread messages from the number he guessed belonged to Junhui his chest constricted, what did he even want from him anyway, irritation slowly forming as he decided to text him, furiously typing into his phone.

 **xmhao**  
_stp texting me okay, ill block you lol_

                                                    **+(82) 48 XXX XXXX**  
                                                    _Give me just a chance TT_

 **xmhao**  
_why t fck would i do dat_

  
**+Jun the stalker**  
                                                      _ill invite u to everything pls <3_

  
**xmhao**  
_for real?lol_

  
**+Jun the stalker**  
                                                      _yes!!!!!!!1_

 **xmhao**  
_ill think abt it, dont text me more i hav to work_

  
**+Jun the stalker**  
                                                    _Have a good day at work ily_

A smile escaped his lips as he shut his phone and placed it at his pocket to head to work.

 

Minghao entered the store a few minutes earlier as usual, the faint light coming from the front door gave the place a more melancholic vibe, as it fitted the overall feel of the shop.

Leaving his belongings in the office he headed to the counter to greet Joshua, as it had become a tradition between the both, to ask how had been each other weeks.  
“Hey” the older said tiredly, dark eye bags adorning his beautiful shimmery eyes, making his soft expression fade. Minghao placed a caring hand on Joshua’s shoulder reassuringly.  
“If anything’s wrong count on me okay? I’ll try my best to help” the sincerity of his words visibly having an effect on the other mood as his smile seemed genuine for once, making the younger sigh quietly in relief.

Seokmin happily approached him and grabbed him to drag him inside the back office; he seemed more hyper than ever, making the Chinese boy stare at him in disbelief.  
“He accepted Minghao! He accepted my confession and now we’re dating!” the boy said, showing one of his toothy smiles while his eyes formed like crescents, his smile was really something else.  
Minghao patted his shoulder smiling back, really proud of his friend for finally taking a step and asking the older about it; to be honest he hadn’t expect the other to try to ask, because even for him Jeonghan was _intimidating_ , however it all somehow magically worked out for the both of them.  
“Wait till I tell Soonyoung, the bastard won’t even believe” he chuckled loudly before giving a soft pat to the taller back and going straight to the front store. He was definitely glowing.

The workday was filled with his boss and his friend stealing glances here and there and smiling and random times; Feeling he could get diabetes from only watching, some of the customers fastly became aware of the atmosphere and left encouragement comments to Seokmin, who just blushed and nodded lightly in response.

 

However, he glanced at the counter, where Joshua stood quiet, apart from some soft chuckles he forced every time a costumer would comment on the couple.  
His shiny eyes seemed glossier than ever, and the taller just scanned him for a second before his boss made him snap out of it “Thank you” Jeonghan said while grabbing one of the other hands. He looked at their intertwined hands and at his boss face, which was adorned with a sincere smile. “If you hadn’t encouraged him to ask me out, he probably would have never done it” “Actually it wasn’t me, it was Joshua who encouraged him” the younger laughed, he had never been one to give proper advice anyway.  
Jeonghan stared at him for a second before releasing his hands slowly, his smile completely gone, he turned around and headed to the counter where Joshua was talking to a customer; when the latter was gone, he flew his hand up placing a slap on the others cheek harshly.

Everyone stood silent at the scene, feeling like his eyes were about to snap from just watching, the silence too thick for anyone to even mutter a word.

Joshua caressed his cheek slowly before silently turning back and grabbing his things from the office back door. He shoved fastly past Jeonghan who was now quietly sobbing looking at the other, his boyfriend ran to him and held him tight as he desperately tried to comfort the older.

His boss decided to close the store some hours earlier that day, the pair stayed talking while the Chinese decided he needed to let them alone. Uneasiness still present in his body.

Waving his goodbyes he took his phone out while he made his way home, usually he always complained about people who walked while using his phone but for some reason he felt the need to check on everything he missed during work. Needing to let his head wander somewhere else right now.  
A faint smile formed on his lips while checking the unread messaged.

 

 **+Jun the stalker**  
                                          _are y back yet????? : ( ( (((_  
_im bored_

 **+Jun the stalker**  
                                          _i miss you_

 **+Jun the stalker**  
                                          _hao????_  
_hhhahaaaoooOOOOOO_

  
**xmhao**  
_fuck ure so annoying_

  
**+Jun the stalker**  
                                          _AHDASJ URE BACK????!!!!!_

  
**xmhao**  
_im on my way hme now_

 **+Jun the stalker**  
                                            _lets meet for a little_

  
**xmhao**  
_now???_

The younger hesitated answering for a second, why would he even meet with him, he didn’t like him, and as far as he remembered he was plain annoying. Not giving it much thought he shut the device back on his pocket as he resumed his way home.

The walk was peaceful, the nights had been getting colder as summer weather was finally ending, however it became darker earlier, making his way home slightly nerve wrecking at times.

 

Finally home, he hanged his jacket by the entrance hanger and took off his sneakers to wear some comfort slippers he had gotten last summer from the dollar store.

His roommate was lied down on the small brown couch from the living room, gaze completely focused on the device on his hands as he typed furiously something on it.  
“Did Soonyoung told you that surgery meme again saying you died to give Wonwoo an ass?” the younger said teasingly, causing his the other to glare at his roommate.

Hao left his body fall on top of his friend legs while he took his own phone out, checking his conversation with Junhui, who had asked him to meet earlier. However he frowned when he spotted the read message with no reply. He felt incredibly annoyed for a reason, why would he pester him if he was going to ignore him later.

Throwing his phone on the other side of the couch he stood up to go to grab his laptop.  
“Did Kermit fill a restraint order against you?” Mingyu said with a malicious grin, Hao threw an apple from the kitchen that landed on his friend’s head, which was now hissing in pain in the spot.

With his laptop in hand he launched once again on top of his friend, deciding working on some assignments he had to give due next week.

They fell into a comfortable silence, his roommate sleeping now under him.  
Soft snores accompanied with the sound of fingers smashing against the keyboard being the only sounds audible in the space.

They had meet back in their first year of college, both desperate to find a partner to share an apartment with. None of their friends expected them to work out since their personalities were completely opposite, and it wasn’t a lie to say that Minghao loathed Mingyu at first. He was too annoying and loud, opposed to his calm and reserved side. However his roommate proved to be much more than a loud giant. And after the younger had to cheer him after his first breakup they became incredibly close, realizing Mingyu was just a weak softhearted puppy.

He closed his laptop screen scratching his nape slightly, it was already dark fully dark outside, meaning it was probably dinnertime. Standing up he shoved the taller shoulder to wake him up, after a few minutes the other rubbed his eyes and followed him to the kitchen.

Minghao has proved to be completely useless on the kitchen more than once, so it was no surprise to the older when he just sat on the counter while waiting to be fed, at times like this he just seemed like a huge spoiled baby to his roommate.

Taking off some of the groceries from the fridge he decided to make some simple stew that would warm them from the freezing night.  
It honestly was amazing how in the mornings the apartment provided to be a hot hell, but during chill nights it plainly became a freezer, both neither able to afford some hot or cold air conditioner to save them from the temperatures switches.

They ate quietly their food only asking about their day and laughing wherever they remembered any of Soonyoung’s daily jokes on their group chat.

While cleaning the dishes Hao decided to ask his friend.  
“Have you talked to Wonwoo yet?” he could see how the boy next to him tensed at the question “Yeah, I apologized to him for pestering him and that’s it, we really hadn’t talked more than that” he could see the bitterness and sadness on his tone so he decided not to pry more on it, after all if his friend wasn’t ready to tell him, there was no way he could take it out of him.

Finally making his way to bed he decided to check on his messages once again, surprised when there was not answer from the other male yet, ruining his mood once again.

Leaving out a big sigh he decided not to think about it and finally rest to let this day go. All tiredness kicking in, curling his body in a ball to try to warm his slender figure, the boy slept in no time, humming softly in his pillow.

 

He rolled his body around the bed before finally opening his eyes slowly, still getting adjusted to the dim light in the room. Sundays were his favorite day of the week, as they were the only days he had no responsibilities whatsoever.  
Glancing to his right he could still his roommate broad back covered with some light blanket, as all the cold air from the night before had completely disappeared.

Making his way to the bathroom he decided to take a relaxing shower. Letting the water cascade over his shoulders, closing his eyes while breathing slowly as he let the water warm his thin frame. His body was tired, these past weeks had been over stressing and he needed some sort of break.

After 15 minutes the water started to come out cold, deciding it was then time to go out. Searching for some comfortable sweatshirt and tight jeans he got dressed and got out the door to take some coffee.

His mood was somehow good, the day was sunny but not over suffocating like the past ones, grateful that the hoodie prevented the chilly wind to creep on him.

Walking further than usual he spotted some nice café that looked calm and not overly fancy. Meaning he could afford the coffee there.

It was nicely decorated, white walls with some plants adding some color to the place. The smell of brewed coffee and cinnamon invaded his body as he decided to sit in one of the tables next to the glass wall, staring and the countless figures passing through. Entertaining the curious boy stares.

A voice disrupted him from his thoughts; it was a short looking boy with soft features, probably around his age, with honey colored hair and a bright smile. “What would you like to have sir” the boy said, scanning the other with dark round eyes “Ah I’ll have a cappuccino thanks” the Chinese said; the other bowed and ran back to the counter, giving the order to a tall boy with exaggeratedly big looking ears, who just had a huge grin plastered on his face.

He sat there in silence sipping his coffee when a message came in, making his gaze now fully turn to the device on the table.

 **+Jun the stalker**  
_im sorry i couldnt contact u, i had a problem_

The boy looked at the message before putting his phone back on his pocket. Sipping his last bits of the drink, he stood up, waving goodbye to the duo on the counter and making his way back home.

 

Once back home, the pancake smell kicked him, taking his shoes rapidly to head to the kitchen, where his roommate was now cooking as usual.

“If you weren’t so dumb you’ll would make a good husband material” Minghao said teasingly to the taller man, who just pouted cutely in response.  
Grabbing some plates, the younger set both of them on the living room while he turned on the TV, searching for some 80’s movies, as it had become a tradition for both of them to do on Sunday mornings.

Finally settled in the sofa, full plate of pancakes ready to be eaten, the shorter chose _The breakfast club_ , it wouldn’t be a lie to say the could have probably have watched over 20 times, but somehow it was just _that good_.

After almost 2 hours of movie and three plates of pancakes finished, they decided it was time to do some cleaning, since neither of them could do during weekdays, too busy to even consider it an option.

Minghao decided to play some music while he vacuumed the apartment, making his task much less tedious. Mingyu on the other hand focused on the laundry, grabbing all the pieces of clothes scattered through the place as he settled the washing machine.

“Ah Soonyoung invited us to lunch at his dorm, will you come?” the taller said while grabbing some baskets of clothes “Ah sure, I can’t say no to an offer of free food anyway” Mingyu chuckled and went on to finish his choirs.

Once they were both finished they changed and headed out to go to the college dorms to meet their friends.  
They were ready to eat again.

 

After a 20-minute walk to find their friend’s door, the younger knocked lightly, waiting for the others to open.

Some seconds later Soonyoung opened the door, big grin plastered on his face as he told his friend to come inside. “I hope you don’t mind I invited Wonwoo and his roommate” Minghao tensed at his friend words, just nodding in answer to his words, he could spot Mingyu gripping his hand besides him.

They entered the living room while the trio was playing some videogames, Junhui and Seokmin yelling incoherent words while Wonwoo kept a straight face.  
It didn’t take more than three seconds before his roommate grabbed a controller and joined them, chucking loudly with the other two. The Chinese boy rolled his eyes at the sight and sat on the sofa next to Soonyoung, quietly checking his phone.

Junhui glanced at him a few times, his gaze burning, trying to make the other notice him, which was futile, as the younger was purposely ignoring him. Not in the mood to talk.

When their stomachs started to growl, Mingyu and Seokmin decided to go to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, Soonyoung going after them claiming he had to peel some garlic, which he said it was the essence of every food, bullshit they all thought.

The remaining boys decided to clean the living room and set the table so they could eat right there, putting some cushions on the ground to sit on later.

“I’ll go check if those idiots are actually doing something productive” Wonwoo said, before disappearing to head to the kitchen.

The younger took out his phone again and decided to just stare at it, tension flooding the whole space.

Junhui sat next to him, grabbing his hand and making his phone fall on his lap “I’m sorry okay, I really wanted to see you and contact you, but something happened I told you” Minghao jerked his hand away roughly, his skin burning at the contact from the other “Whatever, you don’t need to excuse yourself, I don’t care” he moved, putting some distance between both of them.

The other sighed and put a hand on his dark looks, slightly messing it up, it looked like nothing he could say would make him change his mind.

“Okay, let’s do it your way” he said while the boy stared at him “I’ll do whatever you say, for like a week okay? Then you can decide if I’m worth your trust and I can befriend you” Minghao looked at him in disbelief, but nodded anyhow “So you’ll do anything I want for 7 days?” He asked.

“Ya, 7 days, they don’t have to be continuous days since I know you’re busy, just 7 days, you choose when. I’ll be yours for 7 days, and then” he paused licking slightly his lips, which were now pursing into a grin “then after the 7 days you’ll be mine” Minghao was ready to protest before the boy placed a finger on his lips “Only. . . only if you think I’m worth it after the 7 days, you don’t have to feel pressured”.

The younger stood quietly a second, just thinking it through “And if I decide you’re not worth it, would you finally leave me alone and don’t pester me again?” Junhui left out a fake hurt expression while he nodded, which made the brunette laugh.  
“Okay deal” “Really?” “Yeah, so you better don’t disappoint me” before he could say anything in return, the others came back with the food, setting it in fastly the table.

“Let’s eat!” Soonyoung said, before putting a big chunk of rice on his mouth and talking through, grossing out his friends in the process.

They both sat next to each other, knees brushing ever now and then, while silently eating their food.

It didn’t take long till the other boys started joking and teasing Mingyu about every single thing he did, dropping various thing while he protested, making everyone in the room laugh.

It was then when Minghao thought about their dinner weeks ago, reminiscing how different he felt back then, suffocated and needy for air, but somehow he felt at ease right now. Junhui’s presence being soothing almost. As he just quietly laughed, resting his hand on the others knee while they both avoided eye contact.

A shy smile appeared on his lips as he looked at his friends, warm feeling lurking at the pit of his stomach as he lied his head on the sofa behind him.

 

They all collapsed soon after, too full to even consider cleaning the table in front of them.

Fighting for who got to lay on the small sofa, Seokmin collapsed on Soonyoung, while Wonwoo was being crushed between them and Mingyu, who refused to get away from the other’s side.

The younger eyed the scene for a moment before sitting once again in the floor, resting his head on the sofa, Junhui following him behind.

Soonyoung decided to play one of his kdramas much to everyone protests, encouragement found from Seokmin, who admitted to love that drama too.  
However it didn’t take long before Minghao was knocked out, the plot too boring for him to fight the tiredness. His head fell till he was supported by Junhui’s shoulder, which just hummed in delight while slowly caressing his bangs out of his eyes.

 

After hours of kdramas , a whinning Soonyoung and a complaining Wonwoo, they decided to clean the table and head home, since tomorrow all of them had early classes they couldn’t miss.

Junhui softly shoved the younger’s shoulder, getting a small whine from him while he finally rubbed his eyes and woke up, stretching his arms while lazily standing up.

Everyone helped clean the mess they’ve made, waving goodbye soon after grabbing their jackets from the entrance.

Once outside, Mingyu walked close to the librarian, arms touching, while he cracked some kind of joke, making the other slightly scrunch his nose at it, giving out a loud laugh.

“Don’t forget our deal will you?” the Chinese man finally said, breaking the silence between them “I won’t, so don’t pressure me” he said while jokingly pushing the older away.

Finally reaching their dorm door they waved goodbyes once again and got out of the college dorms to head to their apartment.

Outside it was dark already and incredibly chilly, making both of them snuggle closer to get some warm in their bodies, the cold air creeping in their bones.

It didn’t take them long to reach their apartment, since they walked faster than usual, desperate to hide under some big blankets back at their home.  
However it wasn’t much warmer now inside the place, since the place was always freezing cold at this hour, but at least it saved them from the cold air outside.

They quickly changed into some sweats and headed straight to the room, where they tugged themselves under the heavy blankets.

“You’re getting along with Junhui?” his roommate curiously asked, breaking now the comfort silence between them.

Minghao just stared at him for a second, before nodding and turning away, hiding his face under the blankets, after hearing the other chuckle he threw one of his pillow to his face and turned off the lights, his friend was really an _asshole_.

 

Early sunrays creped inside the room, making the younger hide his head once more under the blankets before his alarm sounded, the sound pissing him off and pressing at the screen before snuggling in his blankets once again.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, he opened his eyes again, looking d at the phone next to him. However he realized it hadn’t been 5 minutes and he was running incredibly late.  
Jumping out the bed, he cursed is roommate for not waking him up.

Rushing to the wardrobe he stripped and randomly grabbed some clothes he messily put on, he couldn’t afford being late today; he had to give in an important project he had worked for the past weeks, he couldn’t let all his hard work go to waste now.

Looking back at his phone he realized there was no way he would make it in time, so desperate, he thought of someone to text.

 **xmhao**  
_jun_

 **xmhao**  
_wen junhui_

 **xmhao**  
_fcking god, JUNHUIII AGHSDJA_

 **+Jun the stalker**  
                                                  _omg what is it_

  
**xmhao**  
_do you have a bike or a car_

                                                 **+Jun the stalker**  
                                                _yeah i do_  

 **+Jun the stalker**  
                                                _why_

  
**xmhao**  
_kay this is the first day i need you_

 **xmhao**  
_pick me at my apartment and m take to class_

 **xmhao**  
_hurry pls i need you_

 

And with that he fastly washed his teeth before he stormed out of the apartment to wait for the older.  
His heart beating like crazy.


	4. Unspoken words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its been forever,,, i promise to continue this now!! so thats why this chapter is slightly shorter than the 5k ones, but next one will be 5k again!! thank you and again sorry for my bad english

 

It probably didn’t take more than 5 minutes for the older to appear, but to him it felt ages, too anxious about the whole deal.

When Junhui stopped right in front of him, leather jacket on and helmet on his hands, it took the younger a whole minute to process the scene in front, too cliché to be actually true, he couldn’t understand how could someone look that good that early in the morning, not that that was important right now.

“You there Hao?” Minghao suddenly snapped out of it, cheeks heating at the realization he had been staring, quietly praying the other hadn’t noticed. Jun stared at him for a second before handing the helmet over and moving slightly so the other could jump at the back of the bike.

From the younger hesitation it was clear he had never rode a bike before and was concerned about how to actually jump in, the older just chuckled and held his waist helping him, however he squirmed under the touch and left an airy chuckle and he knew he was doomed “Are you perhaps ticklish?” Junhui asked teasingly, but before he got an answer Minghao jumped on the bike and started to push him forward “For fuck sake Jun im late! Hurry damn it” He said exasperated, he knew this conversation would come back sooner or later.

  
Within 5 minutes they were now in front of the college gates, and the shorter didn’t even consider it twice before hoping of the bike and running to his class, he couldn’t afford to be a second late, and as much as he hated to be unnecessary impolite, this was an urgent occasion. He waved his hand goodbye without looking back and disappeared between the mass of students heading to their classes.

  
He managed to give in his assignment in time, stretching his arms out his head he headed outside his class to the cafeteria, so he could finally have something for breakfast as he was in desperate need of coffee at this point.

 

Right after he left his classroom he spotted Jun right across the door checking his phone, earphones on.

“Hey you” he said while taking the older out of whatever he was paying attention to “What are you doing here”.

Jun just left out one of his annoying lopsided grins and scooped closer, till they were an inch apart “You called me remember? I’m yours for the day” Minghao just scowled and left out an annoyed whine “I didn’t know the deal had you plastered to me the whole day”

“How else would you fall for my charms if else?” The younger felt no use to fight him and headed to the cafeteria, being fully aware the other was following behind.

 

“So do you have plans for lunch today?” The raven haired asked scanning the other expression for a second “Would you leave if i told you yes?” “No” “Guessed as much˝ Junhui chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the older knew not to push him much as he could notice the dark bags under his round eyes, which probably meant there was so much of his shit he could take.

However it was Minghao who broke the silence, as he left his phone on the table and nervously fidgeted with his sleeves, not looking once at the taller, even though whatever was bothering him, was probably aimed at him.

After a few hesitant moments he spoke up “I’m sorry for closing the door at your face the other day, I just was annoyed I guess, it was rude” he looked at jun’s eyes for a second before setting his gaze back at his hands on the table.

Junhui was taken aback for a second, but was fast to laugh at the younger apologize, which gained him a glare in return “It’s illegal how cute you are god” he said between chuckles. The brunette left out a groan and stood up from the table grabbing his things with him “You know what? I take it back, fuck you Wen Junhui” Jun followed again trying hard to contain his laughter.

Minghao left him alone to take his next class in which Jun had accompanied him till the door much to the younger complaints.

  


He took his phone once again to resume on phone games Wonwoo had recommend him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey” a shorter boy with a bright pink hair smiled cutely at him, _Dino._

Jun met Dino some months back when he got hired at the cafe he worked in. Even though the age difference was there, the younger clinged to the older as if there was no tomorrow. Resulting on both of them becoming friends. He didn’t dislike the attention, he would be lying if he said he didn’t find Dino handsome, but for him it was much on the brotherly side, as the younger liked to be babied and spoiled quite a bit.

The shorter on the other hand, had a whole different opinion on how he wanted the nature of their relationship to be.

“What are you doing here, i thought you had no classes today?” the pink haired asked curiously, scanning the older features.

It took a moment for Jun to think of an answer, because he couldn’t just say he was waiting for a friend, as long as he was concerned, Minghao and him weren’t exactly friends, neither boyfriends, and their whole deal was just too complicated to put into words. So he opted for a more practical excuse which wouldn’t compromise his position too much in front of the younger.

“I have some college project to take care of so I’m waiting for my partner to finish his class so we can meet and get it done”.

If one thing Jun was sure of something in his life, was his acting. He could manage to get out of most situations thanks to his smooth character and actor like smile, which definitely worked in his favor most of the times.

Dino nodded and sat next to him, playfully grabbing his arm and resting his head on his shoulder, something he usually did, as he was rather affectionate.

They fell into small conversation as the younger said he was waiting for someone too and wouldn’t mind waiting with him, completely infatuated by the older attention.

  
  
When Minghao finished his last class he was expecting Jun to be there with his usual cheeky smile however he spotted a laughing Jun and a clingy boy who was way too touchy for him to consider it exclusively platonic, as he himself, wasn’t that much of a touchy person.

He was slightly held back and he tried to walk past them to leave when the taller suddenly spotted it and rapidly grabbed him by the arm, slight shook on his expression.

“Hey, where are you going I thought-” “Im going to have lunch, have fun with your boyfriend” he cut harshly, which made Dino smile and hide his face further into Jun’s shoulder.

Jun groaned annoyed and pulled the other chinese male closer by the arm, he was tired of his hard attitude and clearly didn’t want any room for misunderstandings. “He is just my coworker okay?” Dino visually deflated at the words “He actually has to meet with a friend so let’s just go to lunch” Minghao eyed him for a second before pulling away from his grip and nodding lightly while going into the cafeteria.

The taller left out and audible sigh after mumbling a quick apologize to the pink haired before rushing behind to catch on.

Once both men got the cafeteria they were surprised by how packed everything was, which left them no other option but to share a table with other students, however the taller didn’t seem to agree with the idea, dragging Minghao lightly out of the place.

  


Junhui had settled for a chinese restaurant not too far from college which he used to frequent quite a bit, the brunette could tell as all the waiters seemed to recognize him and nodded kindly at him.

The place was rather small, five tables at most which were occupied by office men and some students. The lighting was dim and there were some ornaments decorating the wall, giving out a homely vibe, it was nice Minghao considered, he liked it.

The food didn’t take too long to arrive and as soon as it came, he just dig right into it, he was still hungry from the morning and professor Lee classes always drained everything from him, leaving him grumpy, sleepy and hungry to say the least.

After the fifth dumpling, the taller decided to speak up “You like this place?” he asked while whipping some sauce from the corner of his mouth. The younger just nodded and considered stuffing another dumpling in his mouth but finally deciding against it “Yeah it’s nice, the food’s good.. remind me of home” the raven haired seemed content with the reply as they both fell into another silence while they finished their plates.

 

Jun paid much to Minghao’s disapproval and they finally left the place, it was a rather chilly day as the night before had rained, so the cold air felt nice against their skin.

The older scanned the other for a second, his hair had gotten longer since the first time they met, it was a nice shade of dark brown that made his chocolate eyes and pale skin stand out more and complimented his features quite nicely. After feeling a pair on eyes on him Minghao turned, a light frown as he suddenly stopped walking.

 “I can tell you’re staring”

 “Whose fault it is”

 The shorter just groaned and pushed him lightly on the shoulder, making Jun chuckle and moving dramatically at the push.

 “So what do you wanna do next?” Jun asked as he mindedly followed the other. He had been following him not realizing where they were headed.

 “My home” he said while paying no much attention to the other “You can leave if you want, I mean you already helped me and all” the raven haired seemed hesitant for a second before walking next to him “I wouldn’t completely show my charms if I dont stay the rest of they day with you wouldnt I? besides i am a decent cook, I could improvise some dinner for us”.

 “Whatever” Minghao said nonchalantly, feeling warm all over and trying to hide the smile menacing to form on his lips, _he’s so unfair._

  
  


After a peaceful 15 minute walk they entered Minghao’s shared tiny apartment, the latter just falling onto the sofa as he entered. Junhui looked at him from the doorframe before removing his shoes and jacket and going to the sofa to remove the younger’s.

Grabbing the brunette legs he sat on the free spot and placed them on his lap, softly patting them.

“Are you always alone here?” the younger shifted his body slightly so he was in a more comfortable position, not removing his legs from the other lap. “Not really, Mingyu is here most of the afternoons but some afternoons I work anyway so”.

Jun scanned the place slightly, it was small, probably too small to even consider invite over 5 persons, but it was nice. The decoration was simple but well put, and he could tell they took their chores seriously as the place itself was pretty clean. Completely different from his dorm, which was always messy.

Lost in his thought he hadn’t realize the other had shift himself, removing his legs from his lap and sat cross legged next to him.

 

“Jun, are you dating someone?”

The question itself wouldn’t have fazed him, however the sight of the shorter chewing on his bottom lip and staring quietly at him, sparkled some kind of unknown reaction on him, he didn’t even understood the feeling growing inside of him.

“Nope” he said trying to sound as unbothered as he could, he knew he wasn’t doing a great job “I haven’t dated in forever I think, I guess too busy with work and college”, Minghao just nodded. “What about you?”.

He left out a small sigh as he looked at his hands “Not now, broke up with my ex some months ago, hadn’t been in the mood for dating since then I guess”

It bothered him, It bothered him so much he felt couldn’t control the feeling of a punch on his stomach, the idea of an unknown man hurting the younger together with the pained expression he was wearing made his blood boil, he wondered if that’s what made him so distant with others.

However before he could ask more Mingyu blasted through the apartment, dropping his shoes loudly at the entrance, and Minghao rapidly sat further away on the couch, his head looking backward at the tall figure.

The shook on Mingyu face made Minghao snap and stood next to him before he could actually even speak “He was leaving now, right Jun? See you again… someday, um, yeah soon”.

The older chest felt constricted, he felt humiliated to say the least. He shoved past them, grabbing his things before storming out of the apartment, wanting to be as far as possible from there. Minghao felt his heart constrict at the sight.

  


They stood in complete silence there for some minutes, before Mingyu broke it.

“So did you both fu-” “Mingyu!” The shorter yelled, placing his hand on his roomate mouth.

“We didn’t okay? He just stayed for a little and then left, we’re not even friends” the other just nodded, a little grin on his face, however the glare on his friend face told him not to push it, leaving it at that for now.

The younger went straight to his room, feeling incredibly guilty and stupid, he grabbed his phone and send a fast message.

 

**xmhao**

im sorry 

_Read 23:32_

 He groaned and hid his face on his pillow, he just wanted to fall asleep now.

  


The next morning he woke up like normally, dragging his body to take a much needed shower, letting the cold water run over his tired body.

He dressed in some light clothes before heading to the kitchen and turning on the kettle to prepare some coffee, while he waited for the waited to boil he went moved to sit on the kitchen, face resting on his elbows, he moved slightly his hand and unlocked his phone, _no new messages._

He placed his coffee on a cup and left, keeping his phone on the safety of his pocket, he was focused on to not let that ruin his whole day.

Once he got to college he spotted a tired and sleepy Joshua on a bench, he seemed to be completely absorbed on his thoughts, not noticing someone sitting next to him.

“Hey” Minghao said softly, startling the boy next to him, who just tried his best to give out a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. It felt as if the past weeks that had been his recurrent look, making everyone around him worry, it was unsettling to say the least, and so out of character for someone as charming and bright as himself.

“Don’t you have classes now? I mean why are you here?”

“I didn’t want to see him”

“Who?”

“Jeonghan”

Minghao stood quiet, _Jeonghan?,_ but they were best friends, roommates and shared a major together, it’s true they had fought the last time he saw them, but as go as far as to avoid his classes to skip the other boy seemed odd enough. Joshua just pushed himself out the bench and turned to the younger, who was lost at words to even think of coming a comeback.

“You don’t need to worry okay? It’s something… we’ll figure out ourselves, I know we’ll figure out something” Minghao nodded weakly cursing himself for being unable to help his friend once again, he wished he could have been more like him, more caring and perceptive, but he felt everything was out of his reach lately.

When Joshua turned to leave a bunch of students left their classes, meaning if Minghao didn’t hurry he would be late. Standing up and nodding slowly, he ran to his class, noticing on his way, how a serious looking Jeonghan was approaching the older, he will definitely ask them later if they fixed their issue.

  
Jeonghan stood right in front of the peach haired, who seemed unable to say a word, gaze fixed at the ground. The blonde sighed before turning again to leave before he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back.

“Wait no, let’s talk I can’t take this stupid ignoring anymore” He hesitated for a second before continuing “But let’s go to our dorm, we have no more classes till the afternoon today anyway” he let go right after and the other just nodded, following quietly behind him.

  
Their apartment was a nicely two dorm apartment not too far from the music shop nor college, it was well decorated, white walls and plants on every corner of the place. There were some colorful artworks Joshua had painted, hanging on the walls, and an arrange of nice smelling incenses Jeonghan had picked as he was rather delicate about smells.

It was peaceful and it worked for both of them, their styles being a comforting match for each other.

The blonde was the first one to enter as he threw his back on the small cream coach, sitting right next to it, eyeing fiercely the older, who was taking a whole lot of time taking of his shoes and jean jacket.

Nervously he made his way to the small couch, deciding to stay in front of the other, and trying his best not to shy from the eye contact, his whole body trembling from the simple action.

“I’m sorr-” “Don’t!” The blonde yelled from the sofa, small tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes “Don’t say you’re sorry because that won’t make you love me again and will just make me more miserable, I don’t need to fucking hear how fucking sorry you are”.

As if a fire broke inside of him seeing him cry, Joshua broke the distance between them smashing their lips together, hurriedly kissing the other. He missed this, he missed his touch, his breath, everything, he felt he would go insane without it. Jeonghan melted at the touch instantly, pulling his hand onto the soft peach hair, tuckling a little, his legs wrapped around the other waist, urging him to be closer.

Joshua complied, grabbing him by the waist and pulling their bodies as closer as possible.

He parted only to grab some air, realizing he was incredibly hard just from the kiss, but before he could from any sort of coherent thought, Jeonghan smashed their lips together again, hungrily slipping his tongue on the other mouth, licking as he left out small whines every time the other licked back.

Joshua bucked his hips forward, gaining a high pitched moan from the boy underneath him, he grabbed him by his thighs, lifting him from the sofa and carrying him to the room.

At that moment Jeonghan phone went off, and it took lot of strength to let go and grab it. The peach haired groaned in responde as he placed him back at the sofa.

Trying his best to stable his breath the blonde picked the phone and answered the call.

“Hey baby where are you? We promised to eat lunch together remember?”

_Seokmin,_ he had completely forgot about it all together, a sudden furious guilt starting to wash over him, he was frozen he didn’t know what to do at that moment.

Joshua eyed him for a second, eyes needy and sorrow, full of unspoken requests, full of sadness and love.

 

“Yeah… I’m going wait a second”

 

He felt the other pull apart harshly from him, grabbing his things at the door and slamming it shut.

Jeonghan rested his face on his hands as he left the tears fall out, starting to sob loudly, he wished he could have disappeared right at that moment.

  
  



End file.
